In a wireless communication network which supports multiple radio access technologies, a wireless device communicating with the network can transition among radio access technologies. The transition may be due to various reasons, including the wireless device moving beyond the effective range of a signal using a particular radio access technology, the unavailability of a certain radio access technology at a particular access node, a drop-off in a signal using a particular radio access technology below a certain threshold level, a decline in a throughput of a particular radio access technology below a threshold, and the like. A smooth transition from one radio access technology to another radio access technology is vital for wireless device communication, in particular when the wireless device is involved in a voice or data communication session during the transition.
Overview
In systems and methods of frequency band selection in a wireless communication system, a mobility and an application requirement of an application running on a wireless device are determined for a wireless device in communication with an access node over a first frequency band using a first radio access technology. When it is detected that a signal level of the first frequency band meets a handover criteria, a message is sent to the wireless device, the message comprising information of a second frequency band and a third frequency band. The second the third frequency bands use a second radio access technology. Based on the determined mobility and application requirement, the wireless device is instructed to communicate with the access node using one of the second and third frequency bands